I Don't Dream Since I Quit Sleeping
by frannyandfranny
Summary: Harry's worst nightmare has occured Voldemort has prevailed. Thanks to a mysterious charm he is sent to the past to stop it from happening. Does Draco hold the answers Harry seeks to prevent the horrifying future? Harry must first save him to find out. DH
1. Prologue

A/N Okay, thought of this plot one day, I thought it was original and interesting so I thought it would make a good fanfic! This is Harry/Draco so if you have a problem with homosexual relationships please just leave and go find a pleasant Draco/Ginny or whatever other preposterous pairings het people put out.

Summary: After being saved by his worst enemy at the brink of death, a war torn Harry finds himself back in his fifth year with one thought in mind; to get it right this time.

Disclaimer: All characters are property of JKR and I claim no right to any of them. I am not profiting from this story, don't sue.

Interesting Note: I originally wrote this story three years ago and abandoned it halfway through. I have returned to rewrite and finish it. I hope you all like it!

I Don't Dream Since I Quit Sleeping

Prologue:

Life's No Story Book

Green eyes darted around their disastrous surrounding looking for any sign of friends, or at least their remains. Corpses soiled the ground of the battle site which was filled with moans, screams, and curses being thrown in the distance. Harry took short breaths of the cool winter air; polluted with the smell of death that clung to it.

This scene was nothing new to the stony faced man. After seven years of war as bloody as this, one begins to put up a resistance to such nauseating scenes. It began in his fifth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Leading up to the war small scrimmages took place between the Death Eaters and Aurors, muggles were murdered in large masses, and half bloods began disappearing only to be found later, lifeless and completely drained of their blood.

War, however, was not officially declared, however, until the capture, torture, and eventual murder of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Hogwarts was shut down and has not been opened for students since. Soon after Dumbledore's murder the entire wizarding world went into a state of shock, outrage, and petrifying panic.

Voldemort had declared that anyone who switched sides, pureblood, or otherwise would be spared. Numerous people left the light side in order to protect their families. Many others, however, left out of cowardice including longtime friend, Neville Longbottom. After this the Light Side was drastically outnumbered and overpowered.

Many of Harry's old friends were slaughtered in the years that followed including most of the Gryffindor house. Cornelius Fudge was found in his home, lying on his bed with a bottle in his hand and cyanide on his lips. Severus Snape was executed after Lucius Malfoy found him reporting to the Order. Remus had been killed on the front lines of a battle. Ron and Hermione Weasley, recently married, were found in their hillside home murdered. It was later found out that Neville Longbottom had aided in the murderous act. The Death Eaters had taken an unintentional life, that of Hermione's unborn child. Husband, wife, and child had been buried next to each other just yesterday. The only Weasleys left to attend the funeral had been George and Charlie. Fred had been inadvertently killed during a raid at the ministry. The raid had involved the burning of the Ministry building killing both Percy and Mr. Weasley. Molly had fallen sick soon after and died in her sleep, Bill had given his life to the cause, and Ginny was missing, and presumed dead.

Harry staggered on following an all too familiar shrill laugh could be heard in the distance. The dim lighting of early evening did not hide the maddening look on Harry's face as he approached the so called 'Dark Lord'. A pair of burning red eyes met his and a wicked smile stretched across Voldemort's decaying features. No words were spoken between the two foes, they each knew the routine; curse, defend, retreat. What Harry didn't know was that this was no ordinary battle. He did not know that Voldemort planned to end the war here. It was common knowledge to both the Light and Dark side that if The-Boy-Who-Lived were out the picture that this war would be over in a mere matter of minutes. So how does one defeat this boy..? What is his weakness.? Harry began to mutter a curse under his breath when Voldemort pulled a frail woman up from behind him. Her robes were ripped and soaked with blood, and her fiery red hair was covered in dirt.

"Ginny! Let her go now!" Harry ordered as the last bit of hope rejuvenated him. He knew Voldemort would never let her go but he felt utterly hopeless to do anything else as she was a centimeter away from his crooked wand and a second away from death.

"Surely, Mr. Potter you know better then that by now. I will, however, make a deal with you. I have a small group of Aurors held captive to your right. I will release the girl to them and they, unarmed of course, are free to go if you are willing to sacrifice yourself in exchange for her life."

"How will I know your will keep your word?" Harry questioned while meeting the pleading look in Ginny's sad blue eyes.

"Nott! Release the Aurors!" He shouted in that piercing voice. A group of about five beaten down Aurors, trotted over to Voldemort's side.

"Very good, Potter, now give me your wand." Harry reluctantly threw his wand to the mad man across from him as he thrust Ginny toward them.

"You kept this pathetic battle going this long, Potter, without you there would be no war! However, without a challenge there is no honor in victory. I will tell you what; I will make you death short. This is your reward." Voldemort circled Harry like a lion would it's pray as he spit out each line in his harsh tone.

"I'd rather die before I'd accept a favor from you." Harry uttered silently

"It seems you will die either way, now doesn't? Now take the honorable way out, give in Potter. Death becomes you." Voldemort responded in a mocking tone

After a moments contemplation Harry dropped to his knees and slammed his eyes shut. His entire life he was but a tool to fight a war that began far beyond when he was born and wouldn't be finished long after his death. The only time he had been happy was when he was with his friends. Now they are all dead, along with his relatives. Maybe death wasn't so bad; in fact he almost welcomed it. Harry heard the chanting of the curse that was intended to kill him some twenty years ago. He didn't flinch away but rather waited impatiently for it to reach him. It never came. Instead an agonizing scream was heard from in front of him followed by a piercing yell.

"NOOOO!" Voldemort shrieked as a bright white light shoot from a body not one foot away from Harry.

"Not again!"

The dark lord began to run but it was too late, his body burst into black flames and within seconds he lay in a mere pile of ashes leaving only Harry's wand behind. The Death Eaters were dumbfounded at the new circumstance and quickly began to retreat into various directions. Confused, Harry crept up to the place where his savior lie.

A man about his height lay in full Death Eaters robes, complete with mask and tattoo limply lay on the ground before him. Harry pulled off the mask to reveal the pained features of none other than Draco Malfoy. Wisps of ashen hair lie across the dormant silver eyes that once mocked Harry with such vengeance, ruby red lips were drawn into a relaxed frown, and his pale skin was complete with a lightening bolt scar. Something was written all over Draco Malfoy's face other then pain, maybe accomplishment, maybe triumph. Draco's still warm hand was clutching a crumbled piece of parchment. Harry carefully pulled it from his relaxed grip and began to read the messy script.

Harry,

I am sorry that things had to end this way. I am sorry that I had to die for you whether than live for you. Just know that this is not the way things were meant to be. I know now that our destiny has been corrupted.

Go back Harry, put things right. Save me from the fire's kiss Halloween night. You'll find what you need in the forbidden forest. Perhaps we can be together the way destiny intended.

Forever yours,

Draco L. Malfoy

Now take the charm in my right pocket.

Harry's face was etched in utter confusion, his entire being was trembling. He was filled with a feeling he didn't understand or even want to acknowledge. He couldn't even begin to comprehend. He pushed opened the palm of the blonde to find a silver celtic charm. This was too much for the drained boy. He needed to get away from this place, this battle site, this life. He picked himself up from the ground, pocketed the note and charm, and ran. It was night now and all he wanted was to outrun this fate. Something in the back of his mind was repeatedly whispering. 'This isn't right; it isn't supposed to be this way!' Every part of his body was crying out to him. Everything seemed as though it was not meant to be.

Harry took in his surrounding. He was in what appeared to be a vacant field. He cast a sorrowful gaze towards the twinkling stars that reminded him of the eyes of a headmaster nowg deceased. Crying sobs shook his body as he yelled

"This is not right!"

"Well of course it isn't!" Hermione smiled warmly at her friend as she measured the potions ingredients carefully.

"What can you expect when you are partnered with Neville?" Added Ron playfully as Neville bit his lip and glared back at Ron. Harry looked around the room in disbelief. The cool dungeon was filled with ghostly familiar fifteen year olds measuring ingredients, complete with a scowling black haired man behind an oak desk. Harry turned his gaze back to his now concerned friends.

"Harry, you look a bit pale, are you-- Harry!" Hermione brushed her books and ingredients aside as she scurried over to her now unconscious friend. "Harry!"


	2. Is This Death Really You

Disclaimer: All characters are property of JKR and I claim no right to any of them. I am not profiting from this story, don't sue.

I Don't Dream Since I Quit Sleeping

Chapter I:

Is This Death Really You

Never walk away from failure. On the contrary, study it carefully -- and imaginatively -- for its hidden assets.  
--Michael Korda

Maybe if he had run a little faster, maybe if he had been a little bit stronger, then maybe, maybe they wouldn't be lying cold on the floor right now. Silent tears stung his cheeks as he stroked the brunette's cold palm.

He had spent the last hour performing CPR and continuously checking both of the couple's pulses in vain. Now it seemed he had almost come to accept that the only friends he had left in this horrible world were ripped from him in two words muttered in the form of a curse. Harry idly played with Ron's wedding band that was now gleaming mockingly in the afternoon sun.

"Ron, you were the closest thing to a brother I could have ever had. I was going to be an uncle oh God Ron, know that I would have given my life to save you and your child. I would do anything in this world to save you or any member of your family from this damned war." Harry revealed in an emotion filled voice that betrayed all composure.

"And Hermione-"

"Harry!"

"Hermione?"

"Is he awake?" The redheaded teen questioned leaning over his friend. Two green eyes opened apprehensively to the brightly lit Hospital Wing. "Harry, what happened?" Hermione questioned while watching Harry's confused eyes dart around the room frantically.

"No..No NO!" Harry screamed with each word getting louder and filled with disbelief. Harry was covering his eyes with his hands and began violently shaking his head back and forth. Hermione and Ron exchanged an extremely worried glance before Madam Pompfry stormed into the room.

"Why, whatever is the matter Mr. Potter?" The bewildered nurse asked the patient shaking below her.

"You want to know what the matter is. I will tell you what the matter is! You are all dead is what is the matter!" Harry spit out madly while pointing at Madam Pompfry eccentrically while staring with incredulous eyes at his stunned friends.

"Perhaps, I should go and find Professor Dumbledore..." Hermione suggested being the first to find her voice.

"Go on, he's dead as well." The ebony haired boy choked out matter-of-factly while burying his head into the white pillow.

"Yeah… I'll just come with you." Ron replied pointedly ignoring Harry's last statement with concern written all over his face. The two quickly scurried out of the room while Madam Pompfry stared at Harry as if he had lost his mind.

"Mr. Potter, what has come over you?"

"You were killed by friendly fire while trying to heal Oliver Wood in the third year of war." Harry pointed out wryly while grabbing his glasses on the nightstand beside his bed.

"He died by the way." He added as an afterthought. The gray haired woman straightened her creased robes and cast Harry a taken aback glance before scampering out of the room. Harry really didn't know what to think of his new circumstances. He was stuck between fainting and rejoicing.

Crawling out of his bed he took one look at his reflection in the frozen window before realizing that not only was he shorter, but about seven years younger. In some twisted sense he supposed it made sense.

He sauntered out of the Hospital Wing while touching the walls, paintings, and even his robes, as if he was afraid everything would suddenly disappear. He continued down the narrow hallways looking for any sign of danger or anything suspicious. The only explanation he could think of at the moment was that this was some sort of trap. Maybe Voldemort wasn't killed, or maybe he had finally lost his mind.

His wary eyes were darting around so fast that he wasn't watching what was straight in front of him. Before he knew it, Harry had run headlong into a cold, wet, and shivering Draco Malfoy.


	3. In A Coma You Don’t Dream

Disclaimer: All characters are property of JKR and I claim no right to any of them. I am not profiting from this story, don't sue.

I Don't Dream Since I Quit Sleeping

Chapter II:

In A Coma You Don't Dream

Failure is not a single, cataclysmic event. You don't fail overnight. Instead, failure is a few errors in judgment, repeated every day.  
--Jim Rohn

"Damnit Potter! Watch where the hell you are going!" Draco warned in between breaths as he quickly and rather suspiciously began continuing on his way. Harry was dumbfounded at first and put aside all notions of conspiracy and insanity as he gazed at the blond. He had a far away look in his eyes for a second before turning on his heel and calling out to Draco's retreating form,

"Malfoy, wait."

Draco stopped and turned and faced Harry with annoyance written all over his face. There was something in Harry's voice that made him stop and the dark look in his emerald eyes puzzled him.

"Yes Potter, please do not waste my time, some of us did not get nap time in Potions and are rather tired." Draco scowled while his eyes reflected concern.

"I was just wondering if you were okay." Harry said simply while pointedly ignoring Draco's taunts.

"Other then the fact that I am cold and tired yet am standing here playing 20 questions with Harry Potter, protector of puppies and kittens , yes, I am just dandy. But thanks so much for asking because it's so nice to know that someone really cares!" Draco replied with sarcasm and irritation lacing his words. Before Harry had a chance to respond Draco was stalking away towards the dungeons and Hermione was running towards him.

"Harry, thank God I found you! Why did you leave the Hospital Wing? Come on Dumbledore is there and waiting for you." Hermione said quickly while pulling Harry along with her en route to the Hospital Wing.

Harry stumbled behind her while recalling a certain pair of gray eyes glaring just minutes beforehand and the same eyes that were lifeless and dead no more then an hour ago. However, he was met with a startling revelation of the fact that he had no idea exactly what to say to Dumbledore. Perhaps if he could warn him, or somehow prepare everyone could stop this war from ever occurring. But an icy feeling worked its way into the back of his mind that told him it wasn't going to be nearly that easy.

All he wanted to do was to hug his friends and tell them how much he missed them. He just wanted to take this second chance and live the life he had always wanted to live, free of war and bloodshed. Hermione stopped before entering the Hospital Wing and looked Harry in the eye with a grave look on her face, Harry had missed that look.

"Harry, I know something is not right, I can sense it, but whatever it is just know that Ron and I will always be here to help you get through whatever it is you are going through. Everything is going to be okay." Harry cannot help but sense the irony in her words but nonetheless squeezed the startled girl into a tight hug being too overcome with emotion to reply in words. Harry didn't know what had happened to him or how he had gotten here but he did know that there was some reason this had all occurred and whatever it was, he knew it was good.

---------------------

Draco reached his common room and hastily staggered up to his dormitory. He pealed off his wet robes and slipped in his pajamas before literally jumping under the welcoming sheets of his bed. He had always loved the snow as a child but having to walk through a winter storm every time his father called was turning his love into pure loathing. His entire form was shaking with cold.

Not all of his unease came from the chill but rather from the words spoken between himself and Potter. Potter had looked at him as if he were examining him or trying to figure him out. Draco hated when people did that to him, as if anyone could ever fully understand the motives of any human being, especially Potter.

Draco had figured everything out years ago. Humans love misery. Without misery their lives would be boring and pointless. There would be nothing to overcome or get through. Not only that but people create their own problems. People create a problem, not intentionally of course but its still there, they still made it theirs. After a problem is created they must wallow in pity and tell their friends so they can be comforted. Following the comfort stage they will do one of two things, they will either find a solution for the problem or find a way around it and move on. But its always there haunting them and whenever they look back there is always that little voice in the back of your mind whispering 'did I do the right thing' 'If I had only.' 'How would my life be different if..' and you never let it go.

Misery is what defines the human race. A perfect world would be a perfect hell. 'If" haunts our every action, our every thought, and it creeps under our skin when we are least aware. But no matter how bad things turn out in the end humans will always die full of hope. No matter how fucked up your life is or no matter how unaware of it you are you always carry a tiny speck a hope with you. Even on a suicide blade hope that one speck of hope is hidden. That one fragment of hope that someone will come and save you, that someone will care. But no one ever does. And he knew that not even wizards were exempt from human nature. Time just goes on and on and every day more people die and more people are born.

And no matter whom you meet along the way between life and death you will still die the same way; alone. You will still face the darkness alone.

Yes, Draco Malfoy knew he had everything figured out. Because in life, there are no definite answers, no real hero's, no love, and definitely no second chances.


	4. In My Secret Joy In My Pockets Deep

I Don't Dream Since I Quit Sleeping

Chapter III:

In My Secret Joy In My Pockets Deep

If all my friends were to jump off a bridge, I wouldn't jump with them; I'd be at the bottom to catch them -Tim McGraw

Upon his entrance to the Hospital Wing Harry was greeted with the scrutinizing gaze of Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, could you please explain to me why my mediwitch refuses to leave her office?" Questioned Dumbledore with twinkling eyes from his place beside the window.

Harry felt heat swell up inside of him as he horridly began to create some sort of explanation. Hermione gave his hand a small squeeze as if she knew the turmoil that was taking place inside his head. How was he supposed to answer their questions when he himself did not understand what was taking place?

"Harry?" Ron questioned as he regarded his friend with an extremely worried look.

"I…I don't know." Harry finally answered as his green eyes met Dumbledore's.

"Could you tell us what you do know?" The professor urged gently.

"I do know that I had defeated Voldemort, I do know that all of you died in the process, and I do know that I do not belong here. I do know that this world is not the world I was in this morning when I woke up." He replied stressing each word as if trying to communicate his certainty.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a skeptical and puzzled look while Dumbledore showed no sign of surprise.

"Could you explain?" Asked the old man, his voice quiet as his eyes studied Harry's with great concern.

"What I am saying is that I am not from this time. Maybe I am in an alternate universe, maybe I am in some sort of trap, or hell, maybe this is just a dream. You see, from what I can tell I am in a place that existed five years ago. As much as I'd like to see this as a good thing, good things just don't happen to me, not anymore. Besides, if this is the past then I am doomed to repeat the entire experience again, and I really do not think that I can handle one more death of someone I love." Replied Harry his voice dieing out at the end.

"Do not be so fast to judge what is going on here, Harry." Dumbledore advised as Hermione gazed thoughtfully at the floor and Ron stared around incredulously.

"But Professor! How could that be?" Asked Hermione angered slightly by the professors cryptic answer and appearance of apathy.

"I shall have to look into that Miss Granger. Please, do not dwell on this any more tonight. Harry, I am sure in due for some well earned rest. I will speak with you as soon as I have answers to your questions. Until then do not speak of this to anyone else and go about life as you normally would." Dumbledore responded, his eyes twinkling like the stars outside the window beside him. Harry nodded solemnly knowing that the man would stick to his word, and he did indeed know best. The trio reluctantly turned to leave the Hospital Wing.

"Oh, and Harry, please try not to tell my staff how they are going to die, you could see how disturbing that could be." Dumbledore added with a smirk.

"Of course sir." Harry responded with a grin.

------------

"Ron, could you please stop looking at me like that. If you open your eyes any wider they may just fall right out of your head." Harry said with a laugh as the trio walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Um, sorry." Ron said quickly as he turned his head away from Harry.

"'Mione, are you okay?" Harry asked as he looked at the slender brunette whose eyes were downcast and her teeth were nibbling at her lip as if she was attempting to uncover the secret of the universe.

"What? Oh yes." Hermione started before trying to look normal. After walking a few more minutes in silence Harry became annoyed.

"Guys! It is me, I am Harry! Please, talk to me. No less then 2 hours ago I thought that I would never hear your voices again. I-just-please talk to me" Harry requested in a whimper. Ron snapped his head up and stared at Harry guiltily.

"I know its you and I am sorry. It's just what do you say to a guy who went through all that? I mean just this morning we were jinxing the Slytherins broom, and now you know my entire future! It's hard, but it will get easier. I know it will." Ron said in an emotional voice.

"And I promise I will research every night until I find answers." Hermione gushed.

"Some things never change." Harry said with a smile as the three made their way into the commonroom. Five years ago all Harry wanted was change, to leave school and get a job, to get married and maybe have kids. But all through the war change is a word that he began to detest. Because when someone uttered the word change it would be bad news. All Harry wanted to do now was to freeze the moment and keep his friends the way they were now; young, naïve, and happy.

"So Harry, what am I like, in the future?" Ron questioned in the firelight commonroom

" Oh, lets see you marry Pansy Parkinson at age 17, have several pug faced children all in which are named after flowers, get a job as Filtch's personal assistant, and later become a servant at Malfoy manor." Harry said while fighting a laugh as he watched his friend face turn several shades paler.

"Really?" Ron asked although he was scarred to know the answer. At this point Hermione couldn't help herself and went into a full fledge laugh attack.

"No! Not really!" Harry managed between laughs as if friend recovered from his shock.

"Listen guys I have to get to bed, Goodnight Harry and goodnight Ron- pleasant dreams of that special blonde snouted someone!" Hermione whispered disappearing up the steps before Ron could respond.

Indeed, some things never change.

Laying his bed that night Harry could not find sleep. His mind kept wondering back to the image of Draco Malfoy's face as he lay there on the blood stained ground. That look of pure triumph, as if his purpose in life had been fulfilled. Every time he closed his eyes that image haunted him.

Harry slowly got up from his bed and crept towards his trunk. He needed to know that all was as it was supposed to be. A feeling of uneasiness had plagued him every night for the past five years and now the sudden serenity of if all was more disturbing then he could bear.

He pulled the Marauders map from its spot in his trunk and looked over it a few times. He read each name of each student and teacher silently to himself, thanking god that each and every one was really still here. He knew that in the morning each of them will get up and eat and talk and live which was more then he could have said 24 hours ago.

Harry's eyes looked around the room and finally settled on the bed beside the door. It was Neville's bed. Harry felt a surge of anger well up inside of him before his gaze shifted to his best friend. Surprisingly Ron was not asleep, but rather was awake and gazing a Harry. Ron met Harry's eyes and crept beside him.

"What are you doing?" He whispered worriedly, as if he thought Harry was preparing to leave the school.

"Nothing, just making sure everyone is alright."

"Oh."

"Come on Ron, let's go back to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Harry whispered in the darkened room.

Harry was just drifting off to sleep when a strained whisper startled him.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yea Ron?"

"How do I die?"

"Go to sleep Ron."


	5. Open Wounds Still Bleeding

I Don't Dream Since I Quit Sleeping

Chapter V:

Open Wounds Still Bleeding

If we could read the secret history of our enemies, we should find in each man's life sorrow and suffering enough to disarm all hostility.

--Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

Draco Malfoy stared at his pale reflection as he solemnly combed his lengthening hair. And combed and combed and combed as if if he could get his hair to be perfect then maybe everything else would fall into place as well. His slate eyes stared back at him through the antique glass of the mirror before him reflecting emotion that he only let show in private. 6:00 a.m. that means 2 hours until breakfast. Blood red lips turned into a wide grin that few thought him to be capable of. With that wicked grin across his face he turned on his heel and marched out of the Slytherin dorms.

Harry watched the snow fall through the big glass windows of his dormitory. It was 6 a. m. meaning 2 hours left until breakfast. What to do for 2 hours. Sleep? No, there were too many thoughts going through his head. He had barely slept all night and when he had it had been of the future.

He watched in silence as the white snow, contrasting directly with the darkness of the early morning sky, fell slowing to the white ground. Turning his gaze to the icy lake in the distance, so calm, so desolate, so.Draco Malfoy? What the hell! Draco Malfoy was out of the lake.not creating evil plans of doom or reeking terror on the giant squid, but rather skating around?

Ah peace. Draco's ragged breath came in rushed intervolves as he skated along the slippery ice. He didn't really have ice skates. He didn't even know how to ice skate. As if his father would of let him learn something leisurely during his childhood. No, Draco was just sliding around freely, in no specific form, just sliding to the fun of it.

Out in the snow Draco was numbed, it didn't matter who you were out in the snow, because all feeling is frozen in the ice. Everything is new in the snow. Everything is hidden. Snow was the ultimate representation of desolation, and therefore the ultimate representation of him.

Twirling around in a bit of a childish style Draco lost his footing and fell to the freezing surface in a fit of happy laughter.

"Are you okay?"

Whipping his head around at lightening fast speed Draco located the origin of the question. Harry fucking Potter.

"No Potter, I was laughing because I find my extreme agony damn hilarious." Shot Draco still laying on the ice glaring up at Harry

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just…I don't know what I was thinking coming here," Harry's cheeks burned with embarrassment. What was he thinking? That Draco would remember the future as well?

"What are you doing?" Draco questioned still laying on the ice while staring up at Harry.

"Just thinking."

"Well take your thinking somewhere else because you're creeping me out," Draco said while pushing himself up. Harry's eyes traveled up Draco's teenage body from his dragon hide boots to damp hair with pieces of snow stuck throughout it.

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned while staring after Draco's retreating form.

"To the bloody Quidditch World Cup, where do you think? I was having a nice time enjoying myself and of course you sauntered out here and just to ruin it. Your mission has been accomplished. Congratulations." Draco yelled back to Harry who was now following after him.

"Sorry." Harry replied with such sincerity that Draco gave him a questioning glance. The two walked in silence for a few moments.

"Where were you last night?" Harry asked almost offhandedly.

"What's it to you?" The blonde injured while running his fingers through his hair in an almost nervous way.

"Well you were apparently doing something that you were not supposed to be doing, and now you are getting all defensive about it which leads me to believe that it was something that is not allowed. And because its you, it's probably something interesting." Harry replied truthfully.

"Lets just say what I was doing last night was not only against Hogwarts rules but against the law. And given the choice between taking part in it and fucking Goyle, I'd pick the later." And with that Draco disappeared through the adjoining doors of Hogwarts, leaving a very confused Harry alone.


	6. I’m Living In Lack

I Don't Dream Since I Quit Sleeping

Chapter VI:

I'm Living In Lack

" It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves."  
--William Shakespeare

Draco's POV

Potter had been staring at me all day. In fact, he's doing it right now. Perhaps he really is loony. I had always expected as much, all that fighting of evil has got to take some brain cells.

Potions class seemed to be dragging on forever. I felt something hit my arm. It was a note from Pansy.

Draco,

Have you figured out if we can go to the Halloween dance together yet or not?

Love,

Pansy

I sighed. Pansy was my close friend but I had never had the urge to take it any further with the blond girl. Besides, I wouldn't be attending the Halloween dance, not this year. I turn around to Pansy and shake my head. I notice her distain, but it's not my fault I can't go.

Father had told me an important meeting would be taking place Halloween night in the Forbidden Forest. I was to dress in my finest robes and all that. I figured that I was going to be initiated as a Death Eater. Well that is just fine by me. I mean, we all knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I'm Lucius Malfoy's son; of course I'm going to be a Death Eater. I haven't really put too much thought into the logistics of it, however.

I mean, I don't want to kill half-bloods or muggles; it's just one of those things in life. It's one of those things that people can't avoid. I can't avoid my fate; I can't change who I am or who I am meant to be. The way I see it, there is no reason to try and fight it.

All my life things had been thrown at me that I had wanted no part of. I was to befriend Harry Potter; I failed. I was to become a seeker to put Potter in his place; failure. I was to embrace the ideals of the dark lord; no way.

I never really considered Voldemort's ideals correct. Not that my opinion matters, I do what I am told. I'm just saying that he is nothing more than a radical politician. He uses his ideals to attract others and gain power.

That doesn't impress me much. But what am I to do? Fight it? Like that would ever do any good.

Harry's POV

Dumbledore had asked me to make a visit to his office. I was sitting in one of his over cushioned chairs looking around nervously.

"Harry?" The old man inquired.

"Yes?" I wasn't exactly sure what he wanted me to say.

"What is the last thing you remember from the past?"

"The future," I corrected him.

"Indeed."

"Well, Voldemort had been defeated. All the Death Eaters ran. It wasn't me that killed him though, there was someone else there. I turned around and I saw him. It was Draco Malfoy, he had saved me," I explained carefully as I watched Dumbledore's calm reaction.

"Was Mr. Malfoy okay?"

"No. No. He was dead when I got to him," I recalled painfully.

"Then what happened Harry?"

"I saw that he had a note in his hand."

"And what did the note say?"

"I don't remember…something about putting things right and how it wasn't meant to be this way. I don't know, " I tried to remember exactly when the note said but it was hard. Everything from the future was getting fuzzy.

"Did the note say anything else?"

"No. Wait. Yes, it said that I needed to go to the Forbidden Forest on Halloween night."

"Why Harry? Why do you need to go there?" Dumbledore was leaning forward in his chair now staring inquisitively at me.

"To save him. To stop the fire from getting him."

"Who Harry? Who do you need to save?"

"Malfoy," I spit out.

"Is that the last thing you remember?"

"No, there was a charm in his hand. It was this," I pulled out a silver charm necklace from my pocket. The charm of the necklace was a twisted arrow that gleamed dully in the poor lighting of Dumbledore's office. I handed the necklace to Dumbledore and he began to examine it.

"Fascinating," he mumbled.

"What should I do now?" I asked.

"What else can you do? You must go to the forest Halloween night."

"And do what?"

"You will do what your heart tells you Harry."

"Right now my heart is telling me to go hide under my covers," I sheepishly reveal.

"Hiding under the covers never saved anyone Harry."

"Yeah, but I bet it's saved a lot of people's sanity."


	7. You're a Fool

I Don't Dream Since I Quit Sleeping

Chapter VII:

Sunset

_"The sunrise a__nd the sunset. Hold your sadness like a puppet, just keep putting on the play. But everything you do is leading to the point where you just won't know what to do. And at that moment you may laugh but there is someone there who will be laughing louder than you."_

--Bright Eyes, _Sunrise Sunset_

Draco's POV

'Got to hurry, got to get there, can't be late," I frantically repeated in my head while streaming through the empty halls of Hogwarts. Everyone had opted the more traditional route of attending the school's Halloween feast tonight.

I was pulling up my hood, rather, shielding my face, and darting through the large castle door and into the chilled October air.

I was already cutting his time short; the meeting was set to begin strictly at 8.

In all of my hasty strides I failed to notice a rather large log that had obviously been thrown out by the patron saint of tidy, Hagrid.

I heard soft laughter nearby.

"Who's there?" I call out, god I'm fumbling around on the frozen ground like a first year. Get up Draco!

"I didn't know that Malfoys were ever at a lack of grace."

Where was that voice coming from? There was nothing around me. I begin viciously running my hands through the air in search of my intruder.

"Is that you Potter?" I called out. Of course, who else could it be? I can't be late; I won't let myself be late. Even for Potter. I stood up, only to be thrown back down again by quick shove.

"Cut it the fuck out you scar faced pussy!" I was screaming.

I wasn't afraid of Potter, or anything of the sort, but what I feared was what would await me after showing up late to a meeting. One of his meetings.

"Come on Malfoy, you look rushed. It's not good for your heart you know."

"Oh very clever of you Potter. I'm not fucking around here. I have things to do. So why don't you just go find your fucking Weasel girlfriend and read a nice book because god knows, it'd take a hell of a lot to part a Weasel's legs. But it is quite the opposite when it's the Weasels' who are doing the parting, wouldn't you say? How are Ron and Hermione?"

Good Draco, just piss him off, let him hit you, and then run like hell.

"Hn."

"Hn? What is it Potter, can't stand up for your friends? Finally accepted that the company you keep is a waste of---OUCH! Did you just pull my hair!"

"Maybe.."

"STOP IT!" I was screaming now. I really don't have time for this.

I jumped up and began to run as fast as I could towards the forest. After a couple feet I felt my body lock up and fall to the ground.

I looked up at my captor. There above me stood the great green-eyed "god" himself. But he wasn't smirking, he wasn't laughing, he wasn't even smiling. The damn boy was frowning at me. I wanted to scream, I wanted to move. But I was paralyzed from his spell.

"Come on Draco, we're going back inside," he whispered sadly while picking up my stiff body.

I looked at him with pleading angry eyes, my head was screaming "NO!" But I was helpless.

"I'm sorry about this," he said looking down at me before quickly diverting his eyes.

---

AN: We'll see where this goes.


End file.
